Pendragon: The Final Stand
by rahnawyns
Summary: Edit - I'm done writing this, sorry people who sent me a PM asking when I was going to update.
1. Journal 1 Part One

A/N: Wotcher, folks! :D Well, here goes my first Pendragon/Harry Potter X-over. Hope you like it!

Voldemort: Avada Kedavra!  
Me: What was that for?  
Voldemort: For not putting in a disclaimer that you don't own me...

Me: Sigh... I wish I did... Fine, I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Pendragon. (I wish I did!)

* * *

Journal #1 – Second Earth

I knew it all along. Voldemort wasn't the evil person the wizarding world thought he was. Oh, sure, he was evil all right, but his goal was not just to bring down Second Earth. It was to bring down all of Halla. The entire universe, and all of the territories that comes with it. Everything that ever existed, and everything that ever will. And from what my acolyte has received from others throughout the territories, he has already succeeded. Twice. Once on Quillan, and once on Veelox.

But let me start from the beginning. My name is Cassandra, and I'm the Traveler from Aeralyn. Aiden, I sure hope that the ring works the way it's supposed to and you are the one reading this. Otherwise, the information that I have learned will go unheeded, and all of Halla could be lost. It is as we feared. Saint Dane is coming to Aeralyn. We must be prepared to risk everything to stop him from conquering yet another territory. I knew that he would be coming soon, and as you know, that is why I went to Second Earth: to find Pendragon, in hopes that he would be able to help me. But he was not there. You were with me, Aiden, when I went to the flume behind the waterfall. This is now the story of what has happened since then. Hopefully it is able to shed some light on our precarious situation now at hand.

"Second Earth!" I called out rather fearfully, if you recall. You know that this was my first time traveling through the flumes that linked the territories of Halla, and I was not sure what to expect. I should not have been worried. I was floating along with a jumble of sweet notes playing in the background, the same ones that you heard when I was drawn into the flume. Looking around me, I saw a barrage of unfamiliar images that I assumed were from each of the different territories. Aiden, they were beautiful and strange, and for some reason it worried me that all of the territories were so different. I knew that if things went Saint Dane's way, they would all be changed forevermore, and most likely not for the better.

Well, the trip continued on like this for some time, and then the notes started getting louder and more chaotic. I didn't know what it meant, but I was about to find out. I tumbled out of the flume onto a hard wooden floor. The barrage of notes quickly faded away, and I was left with only the sound of my own breathing. I stood up and was rewarded by the sight of a five-pointed star etched on a wall. It was the sign of a flume. My father had taught me that before... well, Aiden, you know what happened.

Anyway, I found myself in a medium sized room made entirely of wood. Strange, really, all of the windows were boarded up, and the lone table in the room was ripped to pieces. I didn't know what had been in here, and to tell the truth, I didn't really want to find out. There was a layer of dust over everything, which I assumed was there because the flume was in a normally unaccessed place, just like the flume behind the waterfall back home. I walked out of the room into a wooden corridor that led who knows where, when I heard a sound behind me. I whirled around and realized that there were three people walking down the corridor in the other direction.

A boy who looked to be about my age saw me first, and he froze, causing the two others behind him to bump into him. He had black hair and green eyes, but the most curious thing about him was the scar on his forehead. It was in the shape of a lighting bolt. When his eyes alit upon me, he did an even more curious thing by drawing out what looked like a stick and pointing it at me. I had no idea what he was doing, but I was going to find out.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked forcefully.

A second person, a girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes stepped out from behind the black-haired boy and drew out her own stick.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" The last person said. He was stuck behind the other's in the tight corridor, and I assumed that he was not able to see what was going on. He shoved his was past the two until he stood in front, where he froze. "Harry, who is that?" He asked when he saw me.

I had to struggle not to roll my eyes. This red-haired boy with blue eyes obviously wasn't the smartest of the group, or he would have realized that they didn't know who I was. That was what was causing the hold up.

"That's what we are trying to figure out, Ron." Harry replied impatiently.

"My name's Cassandra." I said hesitantly. "And I don't really know what I'm doing here because I don't exactly know where 'here' is."

After all, I couldn't exactly tell them that I had traveled through space and time using the powers of a flume, right? Or the fact that I came from a different territory? I didn't think so. That would be rule number one: Don't mix the territories. Letting that information out was definitely in the realm of rule number one.

"Harry, put your wand away." The girl said as she lowered the stick that she had been pointing at me. "I don't think she's a Death Eater."

I hoped that the expression on my face reflected the confusion that I felt inside. "A what?" I asked curiously. Death Eater must be one of those things that we don't have on Aeralyn, Aiden, otherwise the phrase would have been translated into Aeralyn Common for me to understand. "What in the world is a Death Eater? And where am I, anyway?" I continued.

The boy named Harry seemed hesitant to answer my questions, but the girl rolled her eyes and quickly answered my questions. "You are in Hogsmeade right now. Specifically, you're in the Shrieking Shack. And a Death Eater is a bad person that you don't want to run in to." She explained rather unhelpfully.

"And where exactly is Hogsmeade?" I asked. After all, I wanted to know where the flume had dropped me. I didn't exactly know Second Earth geography, but if I got into a bind and needed to get back, I would know where to go.

"It's... well... it's near Hogwarts." The girl answered, still rather unhelpfully. She looked at Harry pleadingly, and he finally stepped in, leaving Ron behind the other two once more.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. How did you get here?" He asked me slowly. "Are you from America? You surely can't be English, not with that accent. Are you from one of the wizarding schools in America?" He continued.

I didn't know what to say, but all three of them were looking at me and expecting an answer, Ron's head popping out from between the girl's and Harry's. I had to say something, so I did the only thing I could in this situation. I lied.

"The same way you did." I replied vaguely. "I walked down the corridor and into this room. I walked back out again and there you were."

The three looked puzzled, and I could tell that they didn't believe me. "How did you get past the Whomping Willow?" The red-headed boy- Ron, I corrected myself- asked suspiciously.

This time I _really _didn't know what to say. It would have helped if I had known what a Whomping Willow was, but looking back on it, I do not think that it would have made much of a difference whether I understood or not. "The same way you did?" I replied weakly once more, this time as though I was asking a question.

Harry snorted. "Even if that were true, how did you get on to Hogwarts grounds? You're not a student here, are you? Not with that accent, and those clothes. What are you wearing, anyway?"

I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. It was a dark gold tunic with dark brown leggings and sandals in the style of Aeralyn. However, it was nothing similar to what these three were wearing. They all had on what looked like uniforms: open fronted black robes with some sort of insignia on the chest that were red where the robe folded back, a grey sweater, white-collared shirt and a gold and red necktie. Harry and Ron had on dark trousers, and the girl had on a dark pleated skirt and black tights. Once again, nothing similar to what I was wearing. In my haste, I realized then that I had forgotten to change into the clothes normally found in front of the flumes. If there was anything my father had pressed on me, it was to always change into the clothes before doing anything else. The very first time I flumed, I had forgotten that, and it could have cost me everything. I hadn't noticed before, but now that I was looking I realized that there was indeed a pile of clothes to the left of the flume. They looked to be identical to the ones that the girl was wearing. At that moment, I felt out of my league. I had come here to find Pendragon, expecting it to be easy. But now, as I floundered for words, I was having second thoughts.

"I think she's a muggle!" The girls whispered to Harry and Ron, loud enough that I was able to hear her perfectly.

Yet another unfamiliar word, I thought as the three of them hurriedly conversed. What were they going to do? What was a muggle, or a Death Eater? What was Hogwarts? There were thousands of questions coursing through my mind, but one stood out among the rest. When would it be to late? When was Saint Dane going to come to Aeralyn? I had no answer for that question of questions. In fact, none of my questions were going to be answered. Not right then, at least.

Because at that moment, I felt another presence in the room. And my intuition is rarely wrong. You know that, Aiden. In fact, now that I look back upon that moment, I'm surprised that I didn't notice this earlier. Chalk up another one for Saint Dane, I thought glumly to myself. If I keep making stupid mistakes like this, he will win without having to even try. For, up on the ceiling, there were thousands of bats. Thousands of them, Aiden! They covered every millimeter of space. But it got even worse. Aiden, these were quig bats. The only comfort I was able to take from this was the knowledge that if quigs were here, Saint Dane didn't want me to be. That was something, at least.

But now came the problem of actually fighting off the quig bats. I heard a gasp from the girl (I really needed to figure out her name) and I realized that the trio had followed my gaze and had seen the quig bats for themselves.

And then the bats attacked. They swarmed down from the ceiling, clawing at our faces and getting caught in my hair. They were even crawling up my tunic! I had no idea of what to do. It was chaos, Aiden, utter chaos. You could never imagine such a thing.

"Hermione, do something!" Ron screamed through the smothering cloak of bats. I tried to look over at the others, but the air was so thick with bats I wasn't able to see a thing. Neither did I think this Hermione would be able to do anything to stop the quig bats.

I was wrong.

"Immobulus!" Hermione shouted. There was a flash, and then everything was still. The quig bats were still there, but they were no longer moving. Instead, they floated along in the air, frozen stiff. I was stunned. What had she done?  
"Thanks a lot, Hermione." One of the boys said. I wasn't sure which, because I wasn't really paying attention. Instead, I was staring into a quig bat that was drifting past the front of my nose. It had yellow eyes and they were staring at me. I didn't know how long this thing would last, and I wanted to get out of there as fast I as could.

It appeared that the trio had the same idea as I did. "Cassandra, come with us, all right? I want to talk to you some more." Hermione said as the trio walked out of the room into the corridor. Casting my glance over the room once more, I brushed away frozen bats as I picked up the clothes that had been left for me, and followed them out into the corridor.

"What was that?" I asked, once I was out of the room.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron exchanged a look, and then the three of them turned to me simultaneously.

"Cassandra, there's something you should know. We're wizards. Well, Hermione's a witch, but that's just a technicality. We can do magic. Like what you saw back there, with the bats." Harry said slowly.

Yeah, Aiden, that's right. Wizards. Magical people. What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Journal 1 Part Two

**A/N: The events that happen at Hogwarts are much different than the ones that happen in the book itself. I get this. Please don't comment on it, just go with it. Voldemort is still the bad guy, and the trio is still after him. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pendragon, or Harry Potter, though I wish I did... ******

Journal #1- Second Earth (continued)

They led me down the dark corridor, and I realized that all of the windows were boarded up. There was no natural light coming into this place whatsoever. It was at this time that I realized the light ahead of me was coming from one of the sticks that they all carried; or, I should say, their wands. I can't get over that. Aiden, I have landed on a territory where it seems that magic is an everyday thing, and the first people I run into are... wizards. Or, in Hermione's case, witches.

It's just so strange... but I needed to get over this fact if I wanted to become at ease on Second Earth. I couldn't forget my two main goals: Find Pendragon, but most of all, stop Saint Dane. Stop this reckless spread of evil that he has laid over all of the territories.

Win Halla.

It was as simple as those two words. Win Halla. It's what we Travelers had to do. And whatever decisions we made would influence the turning points of the territories. It was a heavy burden, but one that we had to carry. And we had to carry it well, and make the right decisions, or Saint Dane would win. In fact, Saint Dane has already won two territories. We couldn't let him win anymore. This is why I was here on Second Earth, Aiden. I have to be ready and willing to do whatever possible to stop this monster.

But these thoughts went flying out of my head when it bumped against the ceiling. The trio had ducked down ahead of me and were walking along stooped over, and as I looked down at the ground I realized that it was now dirt, not wood.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously as I kept walking, making sure to keep my head from bumping into the ceiling again.

I heard a sigh, but I wasn't able to place where it came from. "Why do you keep asking questions? You never actually answered out questions truthfully, and we have questions of our own, you know!" A voice – I think it was Harry's – said.

"Yeah, like why there were thousands of bats in there all of a sudden, when there hasn't ever been any before." Another voice muttered. It must have been Ron's, unless Hermione had suddenly lost her girly voice.

I knew the answer to that question, but I didn't know if I wanted to share it with them. I didn't know if I could trust them to keep this a secret. After all, if I let out the secret of the Travelers, of Halla, of Saint Dane, and it reached the wrong ears it could be disastrous. Little did I know that I would soon be relying on these three to save me from Saint Dane... but that comes later. I'm writing this sitting next to a lake on the Hogwarts grounds. I don't know what's coming next, but while I'm writing this I'm trying to keep it as accurate as possible. Of course, it's impossible to erase with a quill... never mind, I'm digressing.

So what it came down to was the question of whether or not I was going to tell them about the quigs, and Saint Dane, and Halla, and the Travelers, and...well, you get the picture.

I didn't have to make the decision right then, however, because we had reached the end of the tunnel. "Alright, Cassandra, we're almost out." Hermione said briskly.

I clambered out of the tunnel to find myself... under a tree? A big tree. It looked sort of like the trees around the palace in Aeralyn, Aiden. There was only one difference... it was moving.

"Harry! Touch the knothole!" Ron shouted, panicked. "Everyone else, run!" He followed his own advice, but I was frozen. Why was the tree moving? Oh, wait. Magic. I shook my head and started running, dodging thick branches that were swinging at me. And then, just like the quig bats, it froze. I looked at Hermione to see if she had stopped the tree, but I realized that she wasn't even paying attention anymore. Instead, she was looking up at a large black castle with an expression of fear on her face. Above the castle was a massive skull, made of what looked like emerald colored stars. From the mouth of the skull came a serpent, seeming to act as the tongue. It was a terrifying sight, radiating pure evil. A gasp behind me allowed me to know that Harry and Ron had also seen this strange sight. They knew what it meant, however. I didn't.

"What is that thing?" I asked in a hushed tone of voice. For some reason, it seemed wrong to speak any louder than a whisper, like when you are at a funeral.

Ron gulped. "That, Cassandra, is the Dark Mark. You-know-... Voldemort's sign." Hermione explained quietly. I could physically feel Ron flinch when Cassandra said the name Voldemort.

"Who is Voldemort?" I asked, still staring up at the sign in the sky.

"Stop saying that name! I've told you, he will know we are here if we keep using it!" Ron pleaded at he looked at me and Hermione, who rolled her eyes.

"Ron, stop being stupid. There's no magic that can link us saying Voldemort's name to Voldemort himself." Harry said. "We've already gone over this several times."

I didn't know what to say. I still didn't know exactly who this Voldemort person was, and my intuition led me to believe that he was an important player in this game. Except, it wasn't a game. "Who is Voldemort?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of the Dark Mark etched into the sky.

Hermione sighed beside me. "Voldemort is... evil. He is the most powerful Dark wizard to ever live. He's power-hungry. He wants to become immortal. He's ambitious, and many believe that he wishes to take over not just the wizarding world, but the muggle world as well. Cassandra, he's not someone to mess with."

I flinched at the use of my full name. "Call me Cassie, please. And why tell me this, when it's obvious that you three are set on doing just that? Messing with him, that is."

Hermione gave me a sad half-smile. "He killed Harry's parents, he killed Dumbledore. He's killed countless others. Can we really just sit by and let this happen?" She asked me quietly.

I shuffled my feet on the ground. Their situation with this Voldemort seemed exactly like mine – and the rest of the Travelers – with Saint Dane. I could relate to what they were feeling. And for some reason, it seemed like I had to help. Because Saint Dane had to be involved with this somehow. This had to be the turning point for Second Earth. But why wasn't Pendragon here?

I didn't have much time to think about that before a scream came from the black castle up ahead. Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other fearfully before running across the grass toward the castle, calling over their shoulders, "Stay back, Cassie!"

But I wasn't just going to let them go there by themselves. Besides, if they got killed, who else would I have to explain things to me? I ran, quickly catching up to them as we raced headstrong into the castle, pausing in front of a large wooden door. The trio quickly grabbed their wands out from under their cloaks, and Hermione whispered something that sounded like "Alohomora!". The door creaked open, and hesitantly Harry walked into the room, light spewing out of the end of his wand.

I came in last, and to my surprise I found myself in a large, spacious room. The ceiling looked to be a tumultuous night sky, and melting candles floated. Their were four very large tables in the room, and each had hundreds of students sitting at them, each in uniform like Harry, Ron, and Hermione. A long table at the head of the room was turned over, as though someone had thrown it in anger. As I looked around even more carefully, I realized that the mood of the room was fearful. And that there was a lone figure standing in the center of the room, his back to the trio and I.

"Harry Potter." A voice spit out. I knew instinctively that it was coming from the person in the middle of the room. He was wearing a dark robe, and the hood was pulled up over his head. "You have come."

The entire student body turned as one to stare at the group and I. I wasn't sure what was happening, but something told me that this long figure was the infamous Voldemort. As I came back to the present, I realized that Hermione was crying softly, and Ron was just standing there, frozen.

Harry took one step closer to Voldemort, and an involuntary "No!" came from Hermione. The entire room was holding it's breath, waiting and watching to see what would happen next.

"It's time. It's finally time. Good riddance, Harry Potter. You're mother's love cannot save you any longer. AVADA KEDAVRA!" He screamed. A green light shot out of his wand towards Harry, who quickly screamed something in reply.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled, fear plainly showing on his face. I didn't know what was happening. I still felt out of my league, and I turned to Hermione, who had sunk down against the wall when Voldemort first revealed himself. She was sobbing quietly, her head tucked into her hands. I didn't want to watch either, but I forced myself to keep my eyes on the scene that was happening.

The green light that had shot from Voldemort's wand was doing a funny thing; it rebounded off of Harry to make it's way back to Voldemort. Before it hit him, Voldemort's red eyes widened, and for a second they flashed blue. The piercing blue of Saint Dane. Then, they turned back to red, and the green light entered his body, throwing it up into the air and leaving him a corpse on the floor.

I had just gotten here, but it was over. This evil person was dead. But Saint Dane couldn't die. He would come back, no doubt about it. And I had to be ready.


	3. Journal 1 Part Three

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys are enjoying it so far! :D And the mysterious Saint Dane makes an appearance. Harry, would you do my disclaimer for me so that I don't get sued?**

**Harry: Certainly, Macella. *cough* Alright... I don't belong to Macella. Neither does Cassie and the rest of the Pendragon peeps. Although, I personally wish that I did belong to her... *blushes***

**Me: Yay! Onward!**

* * *

Journal #1 Part 3

Aiden, if you read that, I found Saint Dane. Right when he died, which was the weird part, because according to father, Saint Dane _couldn't _die. At least, not by means like that. I don't know what's happening, but I'm sure I'm going to find out sooner or later. With the way things are going, it's probably going to be sooner. But I'm getting ahead of myself again.

Saint Dane – Voldemort, on this territory – crumpled to the floor, his body turning even whiter when the certain finality of death crept over him. A second passed, and then the student body swarmed up to us, all apparently wanting to hug Harry. Hermione, Ron, and I stood beyond the crowd, on the outside looking in. Hermione and Ron were in each other's arms: Hermione was crying tears of joy, and Ron's mouth hung open in shock. As I looked around, I saw tears on almost everyone's face as they came forward to thank Harry. I decided to take this time to get some answers, and I turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Please, explain." I said simply, causing the two of them to look at me strangely, seeming to forget that I wouldn't know the importance of what had just happened.

Hermione was merely shaking her head back and forth with a large smile on her face. The flow of tears down her face finally subsided, although the roar of sound in the room was only getting louder by the second.

"Come with me!" She said, finding it necessary to yell so that I was able to hear her over the noise of the congratulations and thank you's the crows was giving to Harry.

I followed her and Ron out into a hallway that led into the large room, and there we stopped. It was still loud, but it was easier to concentrate.

"Voldemort's dead, Cassie. I don't know how, but somehow Harry was able to block Avada Kedavra and..." I interrupted her.

"What in the world is Avada Kedavra?" I asked.

"The killing curse." Hermione answered with finality. "He tried to kill Harry, like he's killed many others. The most basic way I can put this is that Harry has just... saved the world. The wizarding world, at the very least. Cassie, He's killed the most wicked man on the entire planet."

"In Halla." I muttered softly. If what I thought was true, than the turning point on Second Earth had just been swung the right way with Harry's killing of Voldemort. But I needed to know what was happening to Saint Dane. "Hermione?" I said quickly. "I need you to take me back to the flume." Oh, crap.

"The what?" She asked curiously. "What in the world is a flume?"

I had to keep my cool, but I was saved from answering by the arrival of Harry. He came up to us slowly, looking all the world like a war-weary soldier, which, I suppose in a matter of speaking, he was. He had just defeated the bane of my existence. Of Second Earth's existence. Of Halla's existence.

But it wasn't enough. Saint Dane wasn't done, and I needed to find out where he was going next. I had a bad feeling about this, Aiden.

"Hermione? Can you take me back to the Shrieking Shack?" I asked. This time I was sure to not make any mention of the flume, but the damage was done.

"I thought you wanted to go to the flume?" She replied as she hugged Harry, tears coming freely down her cheeks yet again. "And please, tell me what a flume is."

Aiden, this is one of those decisions that I was talking about earlier. One of the one's that can change the course of Halla forever. I don't know which way my decision influenced the turning points, but I made it, and I was sticking to it.

"There's something I need to tell you all." I said, walking back into the room where Voldemort had been defeated. The students got louder as they saw Harry's presence, but I quickly walked back outside and the trio followed me, leaving the rest of the school inside. I sat down on the grass, and the other three sat down next to me.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "Harry just killed Voldemort. Why the grave face?"

I didn't want to tell them that 'Voldemort' wasn't dead, but I didn't have a choice. I was about to tell them that the person that they have been fighting did not want to just throw the wizarding world into chaos, he wanted to throw Halla into chaos. How they were going to take this information, I didn't know. They were about to learn that even with as much as they have been through, they are naïve in the eyes of Travelers, including those of Saint Dane, a.k.a. Voldemort.

"It's like this..." And I proceeded to explain everything. About the different territories of Halla. About the Travelers. About the quig bats in the Shrieking Shack. But most importantly, about Saint Dane, and our mission to stop him. And finally, about how in reality, Voldemort was Saint Dane. And in reality, he wasn't dead, even if he wouldn't come back to this territory. By the time I finished, the three were hanging on to my every word, even though I could tell that they were somewhat disbelieving of what I was telling them.

"You're trying to tell us that... the fight is not over? That Voldemort isn't actually dead?" Ron said, looking like he was about to cry.

I nodded slowly. "Sort of. But you don't have to worry about him coming back as Voldemort. Somehow, you've won Second Earth without any Traveler help." I said.

Harry laughed sardonically. "What are you talking about? You helped plenty. If we hadn't been held up because of you in the Shrieking Shack, we would have gotten to the school much earlier, and I learned that Voldemort had only gotten into the Great Hall a minute before we did. He had been roaming the school before that. I wouldn't have been able to openly face him if we had gotten there any earlier. It's all thanks to you, Cassie, that I'm still alive. That the wizarding world hasn't been corrupted and thrown into chaos." He told me.

So, I had helped. Somehow, my decision to go to Second Earth might have saved the entire territory from disaster. And, probably all of Halla. Wow. The weight on my shoulders just got even bigger as I realized even unintended choices made large differences in the scale of things.

"I'm coming with you." Harry said, out of the blue.

Yes, Aiden, you read that right. He wanted to come with me. As a matter of fact, as the other's voiced their opinions, they _all _wanted to come with me. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't possibly allow them to come along, could I? Wouldn't that be a case of mixing the territories?

"Cassie, we just found out that the person we thought was dead is actually alive, and planning on going to another territory to wreck havoc there. I've spent my life fighting Voldemort, and now you tell me that it was an impossible struggle anyway? You can't just leave me here. I'm coming with you." Harry continued soberly.

He had a good argument, Aiden. I know when I next see you, you are probably going to yell at me about this, but I made my choice. They were going to come with me.

I nodded slowly. "Fine. You guys can come with me. But if anything goes wrong I'm taking you back to Second Earth, alright?" I said.

Hermione was the first to respond. I think that Harry and Ron were too shocked at the fact that I was going to let them come along to say anything. "You mean, you will actually take us?" She asked slowly. "To whatever territory Voldemor- um, Saint Dane is going to next?"

Please, Aiden, don't yell at me. I have a feeling I'm going to be stressed enough without you getting angry at me. "Yes, Hermione. You three are coming. But we need to go to the flume now. The quigs should be gone, because he doesn't care about this territory anymore. I need to know where to go." I told them seriously as I stood up.

The three followed my lead, and as I walked behind the trio down to the Shrieking Shack and the flume, I thought about what would happen. There weren't many territories left. There was a good chance that I would be following Saint Dane... to Aeralyn. Am I prepared for that? I don't know, Aiden. I simply don't know. But eventually, I'm going to find out. Because if it's not a battle for Aeralyn now, it will be sooner or later. And most likely, this battle will be happening sooner than we think.

When we reached the Whomping Willow, I was curious to see Hermione cast some sort of spell over a stick to use it to poke the knothole that froze the tree. Without the branches waving about trying to murder me, it was easy to climb into the tunnel that would lead us to the flume. It was the same as before: the three would light the way with their wands, and I followed behind down the dark tunnel, stooping over so as not to make the mistake of hitting my head again. When we finally reached the room, I looked up at the ceiling. As I had expected, the quigs were gone. Saint Dane was finished with Second Earth. There was also a note on the broken table. I walked over and grabbed the piece of paper and brought it over to the trio.

"Hey, could one of you light this up for me? It's too dark in here to read." I asked, holding out the note that I suspected was left by Saint Dane.

Harry raised his wand, and the light pouring out from it allowed me to read what turned out to be my worst nightmare.

Time to go home, Cassandra.

S.D.

S.D. had to stand for Saint Dane. And if I was supposed to go home... the battle for Aeralyn has started, Aiden.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had read the note over my shoulder, and now looked at me, puzzled. "What does it mean?" Ron asked curiously.

"It means we are going to Aeralyn. Everyone, please hold hands. I don't want to leave anyone behind." I said, the words coming from a distracted part of me.

I felt two hands take my own, and when we had completed the circle I called out, "Aeralyn!" I heard gasps of awe from the three wizards as the music started, and we were picked up and moved into the flume.

I'm going to get that bastard, Aiden.


	4. Journal 1 Part Four

**A/N: Since Harry messed up my disclaimer for me (I do, in fact, own Cassie!), it's time to let someone new. Jack, would you come out here?  
Jack: That's "Captain" Jack, to you sweetheart.**

**Me: *swoons*  
Jack: The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For example, Macella here can't own Harry Potter or Pendragon, even if she wished to. She can, however, own my body.**

**Me: Yay! Hobey-ho, let's go!**

* * *

Journal #1 Part Four

The jumble of musical notes opened the flume ride peacefully, and the gasps of Hermione, Harry, and Ron led me to believe that they had never experienced anything like this before. I had to admit, it was one of the calmest parts of my entire chaotic life, ever since it had been revealed to me that I was to be the next Traveler from Aeralyn. But ever since the pictures have appeared in the background, it's started to scare me. Obviously, Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't feel the same way. Harry was doing somersaults in the air, and Ron was... attempting to do somersaults. He had gotten stuck halfway around, and was going to come out of the flume on his back. Hermione was merely sitting up demurely, but I could tell that she was amazed by what was happening. Her eyes were wide open, taking in all of the pictures painted on the background of stars, and mentally filing them away. Suddenly, the chaotic jumble of sweet notes got louder, and I prepared myself to be dumped out of the flume. I didn't say anything to the others, though. I wanted to see how they would react on their own.

Surprisingly enough, however, the flume didn't dump me out as jerkily as it did on Second Earth. Instead, it lowered me gently to the ground of a familiar cave. Hermione, Harry, and Ron weren't as prepared as I were, and only Hermione managed to keep on her feet. As I predicted, Ron landed on his back, and Harry fell over onto his bottom. I laughed, and the three of them looked at me as though I was crazy. But Aiden, he looked so funny!

Harry and Ron both stood up, then dusted themselves and their pride off, and walked over to stand in front of me. "Now what do we do?" Harry asked curiously as he looked around the cave. "Is this really a different world, or territory, or whatever you call it?"

Ron had only one thing to say. "Bloody hell!" He said, eyes bulging as he took in this completely different environment.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Thank you, Ron, for that wonderful statement. It most accurately described my feelings at this moment." She said seriously.

I laughed inwardly. Girl-to-girl, I was able to tell that she was joking. I was also able to tell that Ron had no idea that she was joking, and was trying to decide what to do.

"Um..." Ron stuttered, his face turning red. "Um...sorry, Hermione..." At that moment, the color of his cheeks matched the color of his bright red hair. "I suppose I should work on my language..."

Hermione wasn't able to hold it in any longer. Neither was I. At the same time, we burst out laughing, scaring Harry and Ron with our apparent lack of sanity. "It's alright, Ron." Hermione said between breaths. "I was just joking. I would have hoped you knew me better than that!" She continued, trying to get a hold of herself.

It didn't take much for us to stop laughing. Only a single sound from the corner of the cave, and both Hermione and I were silent. I knew what it was, what it had to be. There were quigs in the cave, Aiden. I had hoped that I was wrong, and that he wouldn't be attempting to take over Aeralyn now. This proved everything. Saint Dane doesn't want me to be here, which means home is exactly the place I need to be. I also needed to get Pendragon here, although I had a feeling he would show up on his own. As the lead Traveler, it was his duty to be wherever Saint Dane was. So why wasn't he in Second Earth? I didn't know, but that quickly dropped to the back of my mind as whatever had made the sound stepped out of the shadows.

The quigs on Second Earth appeared as bats. This was my first view of what a quig appeared as on Aeralyn. Trust me Aiden, they are _much _worse than a swarm of a thousand bats.

Because the quigs on Aeralyn aren't alive.

Aiden, the quigs here are... zombies. And I recognized some of them. Do you remember Marak, the old Captain of the Guard? He died two years ago, but somehow he was now in front of me. And his once dark green eyes had turned yellow. His clothes were torn and ragged, but somehow all of his skin was securely in place. I know how gross that sounds, but someone who has been dead for two years shouldn't have any skin left! If Saint Dane was capable of bringing back people from the dead to fight against the Traveler's, how are we ever going to beat him?

But I couldn't think of things like that. I had to stay positive. As long as I didn't accept defeat, we wouldn't, we couldn't be defeated. The Traveler's would win the battle for Halla. And right now, that battle was taking place on Aeralyn.

Marak swung at me with a sword that I hadn't noticed before. Great. The quigs were armed, and all I had on me was my staff. I blocked the swing with my staff, and quickly swung it, bashing Marak on the top of his head. I felt horrible for doing it, because Marak had been our friend, Aiden. He wasn't that anymore. The curious thing was, I don't even think he felt me hit him. He just kept attacking. How was I supposed to kill a dead person?

That's when I remembered who was with me. "Hermione! Ron! Harry! Can't one of you do something to stop them?" I yelled as I continued blocking Marak's strikes. The other quigs were quickly filling in behind him, and I knew that if one of the three weren't able to do something we were done with.

"Confringo!" I heard Hermione yell, and all of a sudden Marak – the quig – was set on fire. He was burning up. In only seconds, he fell to the ground, not making a noise. Swallowing, I nodded, a sign for Hermione to continue setting the quigs on fire.

When it was all over, I heard a retching sound, and turned to see Ron spewing food all over the cavern floor. I didn't blame him, I felt nauseous as well. It was one thing to attack an animal, but to kill a fellow human? Throughout the process, I had to keep reminding myself that these people, these inhuman zombies, didn't feel anything. They were just here to stop me, and I couldn't allow them to do that.

As we walked out of the cave, I knelt down to the burnt remains of what had been Marak. "I'm sorry, Marak." I whispered, tears leaking out the corner of my eyes. I was sorry for the fact that Saint Dane had done this to him, and I was sorry for the fact that it had to end this way.

"Well, this is Aeralyn." I told the trio when we first stepped outside of the cave, through the waterfall, and out into the sunlight.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ignored their dripping hair and clothes and simply stared. I couldn't blame them, there was a beautiful view. We were halfway up a mountain, and in the distance you were able to see the Grand Palace of Aeralyn, the seat of power in the entire country. You know the awe that comes over you when you see this, Aiden. Multiply it by a hundred. Imagine you have never seen if before. This is what my new friends were experiencing.

The sun glinted off the silver turrets of the palace, reflecting the light back towards us. It was sunset here, but it was still quite bright. I knew that we had to get down the cliff before the sun went away completely, so I tugged my gaze away from the palace and back to the trio.

"Alright, we need to get down the cliff before the sun sets, so come on. There's a path over here." I said, leading them over to the path carved into the side of the mountain. You know the one I'm talking about, Aiden. It's steep, and full of switchbacks. It's always been my least favorite part of being a Traveler, because climbing up the path isn't fun. Thank you for coming with me the last time, when I flumed to Second Earth.

Luckily, none of the trio were afraid of heights, so I led the way and we started making our way down the cliff side. I had to make sure to place my feet carefully, for the trail was barely a foot wide, and one misstep would send me plunging down the side of the mountain, most likely to horrible injury or death. I didn't tell this to the trio; I didn't want them to get to worried, but they seemed to pick up on that fact and were closely hugging the cliff.

Finally, after a few close scares, we had made out way to the bottom of the mountain. Aiden, I'm glad to be home. And I was coming to see you. I turned to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, who were still looking around in awe.

"We need to get to the palace." I told them. "Well, not actually into the palace, but to the city around it. You probably didn't notice before, but the palace is located in the center of the largest city in Aeralyn, and that's where Aiden and I live." I explained.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Who is Aiden?" She asked curiously. I realized that when I was explaining about the Traveler's to them, I hadn't mentioned the acolytes. Sorry, Aiden, I guess it had just slipped my mind. You are one of the most important people, don't get me wrong. I guess I was just so focused on getting them to believe me that I didn't remember to tell them about the people that allow for the Travelers to be able to do their job.

"Aiden is my acolyte." I told them, and then went on explaining the nature and job of the acolytes. "He is one of my closest friend, and the one that I send all my journals to."

The three of them nodded slowly. I could tell that they were still trying to digest all of the information that I had told them in the past couple of hours. I tried to put myself in their place, and found that I probably wouldn't have been able to believe it. After all, it did seem so unreal. But enough of that. We had to be going.

"Are you coming?" I asked them as I started walking towards the palace. The three tore their gazes away from the glittering palace and started walking towards it with me. It was a quiet walk, with the three deep in thought, and me wondering what the turning point for Aeralyn was. After all, Saint Dane wouldn't be here if our turning point wasn't going to happen soon. But for the life of me, I wasn't able to think of anything it might be. From the notes that you had received from other acolytes, Aiden, I know that the turning point can be something small, or something gigantic. I just didn't know.

I also knew that Saint Dane wouldn't appear on this territory as himself. He would take the place of someone else in order to better influence the path that we would take. But who? This was another futile thought path. I wouldn't know until I ran into him. The piercing blue eyes don't lie, Aiden. Be on the lookout, and be careful.

Because Aiden... I'm scared.


	5. Journal 1 Part Five

**A/N: Although Jack did an absolutely wonderful job doing my disclaimer last chapter, he is unfortunately now on his way to find the Fountain of Youth. So, we have some new guests.**

**Edward: Hello. **

**Emmet: That's Edward.**

**Edward: I think they already know that.**

**Emmet: Never hurts to be careful.**

**Edward: Macella, please keep your thoughts to yourself. I already have Bella.**

**Me (thinking): I'll kill Bella! Yes! Then I can have you!**

**Edward: Rawr!**

**Emmet: (restraining Edward) Um, Harry Potter and Pendragon don't belong to Macella! STOP, EDWARD! DON'T KILL HER! ... Bye!**

**(they leave)  
Me: *swoons***

* * *

Journal #1 Part Five

It didn't take us long to make our silent journey to the Palace City. Although the sun did set halfway through the trip, Hermione and Harry wordlessly took out their wands and light started emitting out of them once again, lighting our path through the green fields of Aeralyn. The poppies were blooming, coloring the fields with different shades of purple, blue, and red. We walked through the flowers, and I saw Hermione discreetly bend down the smell them as we got closer and closer to the palace. Gazing down on us from up above, the stars painted the sky with little speckles of silver. It was the perfect evening. Only a few knew the danger we faced. Most in Halla would be asleep in their beds, protected from the knowledge that threatened to destroy the world. They didn't know the danger that they faced. Were they better off not knowing? I'm not sure.

When we finally reached the gates surrounding the city, the trio looked up. I assumed it was in awe, for the gates towered over us, projecting an air of regality, and at the same time, fear. It was not a city to be taken lightly. The seat of power on Aeralyn was filled not by a puppet, as were many I have heard of, but a wise and fair ruler. Queen Karyna was strong, and willing to do anything to keep it that way. Her guidance was what has kept Aeralyn afloat these past years through the wars against Caledonia. When Caledonia finally surrendered, they were ravaged, both economically and socially, causing great revolts among the peasant class. But Aeralyn was unchanged, thanks to the direction of our Queen. Yet, she was getting old, and there were whispers among the people of Aeralyn about what was going to happen when she passed away. She had no heir, and her relatives had all been killed in the plague that had wrecked havoc on the country five years ago. The plague that had killed my father.

The plague that had killed me.

You remember what happened, Aiden. My father brought me back from the dead using his power as a Traveler after tearing through all the words to try and find a cure for the plague. Instead, he found Press Tilton, who explained to him the power that the Travelers had upon one another to save us in our final hours. It's confusing though, because Press died, didn't he? My father would be devastated to hear the news, but he had already died. And it's all my fault that my father died, Aiden. He contracted the plague through me. And I wasn't there to save him when he died.

But enough of this.

We were standing in front of the gate, and I rang the bell that hung from a golden cord on the gates. The bell rang softly in the night, calling for someone to open the gate for weary wanderers. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped back when the gate swung open, revealing the shadowed profile of a hunchbacked man. As Gatekeeper Jaran walked into the light of Hermione and Harry's wands, I thanked the Powers that Be for his weak eyesight, for if he had caught sight of the magic I would have been in trouble to explain what the wands really were.

"Who goes there?" Jaran called out in his rough voice, attempting to ascertain who the visitors that had rang the bell were.

"It's me, Cassie... Cassandra Nolan." I said kindly. Many of the teenagers who lived in the city were unkind to Jaran, calling him rude names and throwing stuff at him whenever they saw him. I was one of the few who didn't, and Jaran had taken a liking to me in his old age. Whenever I was free, I would bring some of mother's fresh baked bread over to his house and have tea with him. He wasn't as mean and gruff as most of the people in the city seemed to think. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He was a little teddy bear inside, although I wouldn't tell him that. He only pretended to be gruff because he didn't want people to know that when they insulted him it hurt him.

"Oh! Cassandra! Good to see you. Where have you been these past days?" He asked, curiously. Jaran was also one of the only people I allowed to call me Cassandra. To everyone else, I was Cassie.

Wait. Past days? I had only left this morning? What was he talking about? Aiden, have I really been gone for days? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. The flume seemed to put us where we needed to be, when we needed to be. But why in the world did I need to be back now?

I put on a smile for Jaran, and replied, "I was walking to Kyprioth to visit with my friends. This is Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Jaran." I said, introducing each in turn. "They decided to come back with me to see what life was like living so near to the palace." I lied.

My father had always told me I was a quick thinker. My mother had always told me I was smart. Everyone else had told me that I was a liar. I wasn't able to disagree; I was a great liar when I needed to be. But, as I always argued, just because I could lie well didn't mean I was a liar. It just meant that I was great at getting myself out of nasty situations, a great ability for a Traveler to have.

Jaran was attempting to view Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and I took the moment to look around and think. The gates loomed above me, and as I started up at them I viewed the stars that painted the sky. Stars had always been one of the biggest mysteries for me. What were they? Was there life on them? How did they get there? Even after I had learned about the Travelers, the stars always held some special sort of meaning for me. Do you remember those late night conversations that we've had, laying outside under the stars? Aiden, the stars hold their secrets, and I want to know what they are.

"Come on in." Gatekeeper Jaran said gruffly, startling me out of my thoughts. He held the gate open, and I shuffled through into the city, the trio following close behind.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked me quietly, as I continued down the dark street. Once we had passed through the gate, Jaran had immediately returned to his little hut, to wait out another long night in loneliness.

"To Aiden's house." I said, turning down the side street that led to your house. Mrs. Abbot was sweeping her porch off, and she waved as we went by.

"Your mom's been right worried about you!" She called softly as I passed. "You better hurry up and get home quick!" She told me. "Wait! Come back, have a pie. I had some extras today."

Hermione poked me in the side as Mrs. Abbot disappeared back into her house. "Who is that?" She whispered to me as I turned around and walked back up onto Mrs. Abbot's porch, the trio hesitantly following.

I smiled. "Mrs. Abbot owns a pie store just down the street from Aiden's house. Whenever we stop buy she gives us some pies. She quite a nice old lady, although her husband had passed away last year. She was still wearing black in mourning, but she didn't regret it. As she once told me, 'twas better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Cliché, true, but it made sense. She came back out of her house holding four pies, and handed one to each of us with a smile. "They're blackberry today, hope you like them." She said.

"Thank you very much, ma'am." The trio chorused in unison. Mrs. Abbot looked at them strangely for a second, then laughed.

"Why, I haven't been called ma'am for years! Where'd you find these three?" She asked me, winking. "I might just have to keep the red haired boy with me."

I looked over at Ron, who blushed while Hermione and Ron chuckled. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing as well. "Thank you, Mrs. Abbot." I said. "I better be off now."

She nodded once and walked back inside, and the four of us stepped off her porch and I continued leading the way to your house, Aiden. I bit into the pie that Mrs. Abbot gave me, the juice dripping down my chin as I hungrily dug into the treat. Ron was doing the same, while Harry and Hermione were looking at the pies apprehensively.

"They're good." Ron said, not bothering to wipe the juice off of his chin like I was. "Just eat them, Hermione. No one is out to poison you." He continued, taking another large bite.

Unless, of course, Mrs. Abbot was secretly Saint Dane. I thought, laughing internally. But that wasn't his style. He wasn't the type of person to just poison someone. No, he'd just influence someone else into poisoning me instead. That wasn't a great thought.

I turned my thoughts, instead, to what we were going to do when we reached your house. We had to figure out what Saint Dane was doing on Aeralyn. Where he was now. What the turning point on Aeralyn was. What we needed to do turn it the right way.

"We're almost there." I said, as we walked down the lane. I could see your house now, Aiden, and I unconsciously quickened my steps. The beauty of your house has always amazed me. It was always funny to compare your houses to those on either side. Why your parents chose to live on this street, instead of close to palace, they've never said. The artful turrets that topped your house threw shadows on the ground in striking patterns, and the stained glass windows reflected the starlight in beautiful colors. In the daytime, the sun would come through your windows, lighting up the inside with colorful light, one of the most stunning sights that I have ever seen.

I could tell that Hermione, Ron, and Harry were thinking some of the same things I was – in regards to the splendor of your house, that is. We had by now reached the outside of your house, and we were standing just beyond the fence. It was night, and although I was anxious to see you, I didn't wish to wake your parents and endure their wrath. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't let me see you until tomorrow. I had to be creative. Your parents were understanding, but they didn't know about the Travelers. They didn't know the peril we were in.

I was going to do one of the most cliché acts that I had ever done in my life. I'm embarrassed to admit that I did this, but I reached down, picked up a pebble, and chucked it at your window, Aiden. I wasn't sure if you had heard, that's why I threw the second one. Sorry it hit you on the head, I didn't know that you were sitting at your window.

"Hi, Aiden." I said simply, waving up at you from the ground.

END OF JOURNAL ONE

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the acolyte has finally appeared! If you didn't read above, this is the end of journal number one. And now, time for some advertising:**

**You should all go read Indiana Jones and the Search for the Lost City, by my good friend lauren546. It's in my favorites. :D **


	6. Aeralyn

**A/N: Since Edward tried to rip my head off the last time he was here, I decided that we would have a different guest today. **

**Yuki: That would be me.**

**Kyo: Hey! Watch it, rat! This isn't a one man show! **

**Yuki: Cat-boy, I never said it was.**

**Kyo: But you were implying it!  
Me: Aww! You guys are so cute when you are fighting! (Hugs them both)**

_**(POOF! Yuki transforms into a rat, Kyo into a cat)**_**  
Yuki and Kyo: Now look at what you've done!  
Me: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! But could you please just give my disclaimer? I have some fans who want to read my story.**

_**(Silence)**_

**Yuki: Kyo, would you like to?  
Kyo: I can do anything better than you, cat!  
**_**(POOF! The two transform back. Naked.)**_

**Me: *swoons*  
Kyo: Harry Potter does not belong to Macella. But my body does.**

**Me: *melts***

**Yuki: Shut it, cat boy! Pendragon doesn't belong to her either, and my body is worth more than yours any day! She wants mine more! And she's got it!**

**Me: *faints***

**...**

**Onward!**

* * *

_**-Aeralyn-**_

Aiden stared out of his window down at his best friend and Traveler, Cassie Nolan, while rubbing the spot on his head where she had hit him with a pebble. As she waved at him eagerly, he smiled and held up one finger, their signal for "Hold on a minute!" She nodded in return, and he closed the window.

_I'm glad she's back. _Aiden thought to himself as he absent mindedly placed a hand on the large ring on his left index finger. It was his Traveler's ring, the one given to him by Cassie five years ago when she had first told him about the Travelers. She explained to him that she needed someone to keep her journals for her while she traveled through the flumes, helping to defeat Saint Dane. He had not done anything however, until she had finally left four days ago to go to – what was it called? – Oh, right, Second Earth. And then, the journals had started arriving. It scared him silly the day the first journal arrived. Aiden had been sitting in class, quietly working on his mathematics assignment when the music started. At first, he had no idea where it was coming from, but soon he realized there was a fireworks show starting, sparks flying from the ring on his finger. He soon realized what was happening, and Aiden bolted from his chair, trying desperately to cover up the ring on his finger, shielding it from the view of curious students and teachers. But where to go? Urgently, he ran out of the school itself, into an alleyway on the side of the building. He was just in time. The ring slid off his finger; it had grown to big to stay put. As it lay on the ground, the lights and music got brighter and louder, until he had realized what they reminded him of. The music at the flume. A message was coming in from Cassie. He had just made this connection when suddenly, the music and lights stopped. The ring shrunk back down to its usual size, and a journal was lying next to it.

_Journal Number One..._ it read. _Voldemort wasn't the evil person the wizarding world thought he was..._

Aiden had slunk down against the brick wall of the alley until he was seated on the floor. That was where he stayed until he completed that first journal.

But at this moment, he was walking quickly down the stairs in his house, trying as hard as he could not to wake his parents up. They didn't need to know that Cassie was back. Not at that moment, at least. They wouldn't realize the importance of what was happening; they would merely dismiss it as the deeds of a foolish young person. When he finally reached the front door, he opened it silently, wincing when it squeaked. Standing in front of him, tapping her foot impatiently on the doorstep was Cassie. Behind her were three others, whom Aiden recognized instantly from Cassie's journals.

"Aiden!" Cassie cried out in a quiet voice, stepping forward and hugging him. Aiden looked confused for a second, but quickly wrapped his arms around Cassie in return and closed the door behind him.

"I didn't know that you were coming here!" He said, smiling as they separated. "It's only been a few days, but it feels like it's been a year!"

Cassie smiled. "It feels the same way to me, too. But there's so much we need to talk about. And, oh! Aiden, this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They're the ones I met on Second Earth. I think they can help me defeat Saint Dane." She said by way of introduction.

Harry stepped forward easily and shook Aiden's hand, while Hermione and Ron traded glances and gave nervous smiles, finally nodding once each at Aiden, who nodded back.

"So, you're Cassie's... ekolite?" Ron asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember the proper word.

Aiden tilted his head to the side until he realized what Ron was asking him. "Oh!" He replied, smiling, "Yes, I'm her acolyte. She told you, I presume?"  
Hermione butted in, "Yes, of course. We are here to help you, after all. How else are we supposed to help you defeat Voldem- Saint Dane?" She asked logically, correcting herself mid-sentence.

Smiling, Aiden gave Hermione the once-over glance, and then nodded slightly in her direction. She didn't seem to notice.

"And how are we going to defeat him anyway, Cassie? You didn't seem like you had much of a plan." Hermione continued. "You can't kill someone without having a plan."

Harry and Ron both snorted at the same moment. "Hermione, did I ever have a plan to defeat Voldemort? And the few times that we did, did these plans ever work like they were supposed to?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Well...not really. But this is different! You were always caught unawares. Cassie and Aiden are going after him! That means they should have the time to prepare a plan!" She continued stubbornly.

Cassie rolled her eyes from her position next to Aiden, a motion caught by all three of the earthlings. "Here's my plan. 1) We find Saint Dane, or rather, he finds us. 2) We do all in our power to defeat him. Sound good to you?" She asked Hermione sarcastically.

Hermione said nothing, but stuck her nose up in the air and didn't say anything more.

"If that's taken care of," Cassie continued, trying hard not to glare at Hermione, "I think it's time to decide who goes with whom. After all, you can't all come with me, and you can't all stay with Aiden. Any volunteers to go with Aiden?" Cassie asked.

Aiden took a step back. "Wait, what are you talking about? I thought we were going to do this together! You know, as a team?" He said angrily.

Cassie shrugged, biting her lip. "I had hoped you would understand. We can't all go together. We have to split up. I need to go and find backup- Pendragon, Spader, Loor, Gunny, Aja- any Traveler that is willing to help us in our fight. And if you go with me, than there will be no one here to watch for Saint Dane. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She asked hopelessly, shrugging her shoulders. "I want you to come with me Aiden, I really do. I don't want to just leave you. But there's no other way."

It was silent for a long moment, until Aiden gave one curt nod. "Fine." He said, the anger apparent in his voice. "Whatever you say. Who's staying with me?" He asked, looking around and the trio.

No one volunteered, and Aiden rolled his eyes. "You guys heard what Cassie said, and when she gets like this it's impossible to change her mind. So who is staying with me?"

"Two of them are staying with you, Aiden. I'm only going to take one person with me. It'll be enough of mixing the territories as it is, taking people from Second Earth to all of the other territories." Cassie said, sighing deeply. "I just wish there was a better way."

Harry straightened up suddenly. "I'm going with you." He told Cassie. He didn't ask her if it was alright if he went with her, he told her he was going to.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at him. "And where did you get that notion from?" She asked him sarcastically, although in the back of her mind she knew that he was right. He was going to be the one coming with her.

He had killed Saint Dane on Second Earth. Cassie felt that out of the three, Harry was the one she could trust the most.

Harry blushed, but stood firm against Cassie's unwavering gaze. "I said, I'm going with you. It was my destiny on my world to destroy Voldemort, and it seems as though that destiny has carried over to this world. I am coming with you. There is nothing you can do to stop me." He told her bravely.

Cassie appeared to consider his words for several silent minutes, and only answered when she heard a noise from inside the house.

"Alright." She told Harry quickly. "You are coming with me. Hermione, Ron, you two are staying with Aiden. And Aiden... I think one of your parents just got up. Go quickly. I'll put Ron and Hermione in the barn." Cassie said quickly.

Aiden nodded, and then opened the door to his house quietly, tiptoeing inside.

"Come on, guys. We need to get you two situated in the barn so that Harry and I can leave." Cassie said impatiently, walking quickly over to a dark red wooden barn behind Aiden's house. It was medium sized, with room enough to hold several horses. In fact, as the trio saw as Cassie opened the door, that was what it held.

In the stall nearest them was a black stallion with a white star on it's forehead. The absence of light kept them from viewing the other's but they were able to hear whinny's from the other horses.

"Here. Sleep wherever you want. Aiden will come and get you in the morning. Tell him to get you some new clothes, too. I forgot to mention that." Cassie said brusquely as she led them into the barn. "And I'll be sending journals. Make sure that Aiden let's you read them. Everything set?" She continued quickly.

"Yes, actually." Ron said. "Where do I go to the loo?" He continued sheepishly.

"The what?" Cassie asked. "What in the world is a loo?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and started laughing when she noticed how red Ron was turning. "You know, the lavatory." He told Cassie. "Where you go to do your... business."

"Oh!" Cassie exclaimed, and then frowned. "That's a good question. I think there is a restroom in here somewhere. Just a small one though..." Cassie walked to the back of the barn, where she found a small door. She opened it, leaned in, and then back out, trying not to gag.

"That would be the restroom, or the loo, or whatever you want to call it." Cassie said, gesturing into the room. "Is there anything else before Harry and I leave?"

Hermione and Ron both shook there heads, and Cassie and Harry headed out of the barn.

"Wait!" Hermione called as Cassie took one step out. "Harry, good luck. Good bye." She said, hugging him.

"Don't go out and die on us, alright mate?" Was Ron's only suggestion to Harry as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down onto the barn floor. "And good luck with that Saint Dane dude."

Harry smiled once, and then he and Cassie were off.

Aiden was watching this entire thing out of his bedroom window, and he waved and said a silent good-bye to Cassie as she and Harry walked out of sight.


	7. Journal 2 Part One

**A/N: The delightful Mrs. Lovett is here to speak with us today.**

**Mrs. Lovett: Does anyone want some pies? On sale to Macella's adoring fans.**

**Me: *cough* No, thank you. I just ate.**

**Mrs. Lovett (singing): There was a young girl and her dreams, and she was creative, a proper artist with her pen, and they transported her for life, because she stole characters... She stole Pendragon... she stole Harry Potter...**

**Me: No I didn't! That's what you're here for!**

**Mrs. Lovett: Just warning you about what will happen, deary.**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer, already.**

**Mrs. Lovett (in monotone): Harry Potter and Pendragon do not belong to Macella Todd. Happy?**

**Me: Yes. And I'd like a pie now. I'm hungry.**

**Mrs. Lovett: They're the worst pies in London... If you dare to take a bite...**

**Me: That's revolting! You can go now. **

*******

**Onward!**

* * *

Journal #2, Part 1

Aiden, I'm sitting in a room on Cloral right now, and directly across from me is Vo Spader, the Traveler you always wanted to meet. Well, you're going to meet him, because he's coming back with us.

Let me rephrase that. Spader is one of the Travelers that is going to go with Harry and I throughout the other territories to find the other Travelers. Most others we are simply going to send to Aeralyn, where you will have to meet them at the flume. Pendragon and Loor are the two other Travelers who are going to be coming with us, but not until we go to wherever the heck they are and find them. We're most likely going to travel from here to Zadaa in an attempt to find Loor, and hopefully Pendragon. If we are not able to find them, we plan to travel on to Denduron, First Earth, and Third Earth. If no one else can be found, it's just you, me, Spader, and the earthlings.

But I probably need to start from where I left off, leaving you in your house and Hermione and Ron in your barn. Sorry about the whole 'I'm going to take charge and boss you around now' thing. I just don't think we should waste any time. Saint Dane could strike at any moment. I'm scared Aiden, that's why I snapped at you. I'm sorry.

Back to the tale. So, Harry and I left quickly, leaving you and the other's behind. Once again, I'm sorry about that. I feel bad about it, but I still think it was all for the best. Anyway, I'm digressing again.

We reached the mountain as the sun rose, giving us enough light to see by as we made out way up the cliff to the waterfall, which sparkled in the sunlight, casting moving shadows on the grounds and cliff walls around it. Harry gasped beside me, and I smiled slightly at his obvious awe. It really was a beautiful thing, the waterfall. Unless you were one of the chosen, you would never know that behind it existed a gateway to other dimensions.

I haven't decided if I was fortunate or unfortunate to have been picked to become a Traveler. On one hand, the weight of Halla rests on my shoulders, and one mistake from me could get us all killed. On the other hand, if I hadn't been introduced to this whole other world, I would not be the person I am today. Most likely, I would be sitting in my room embroidering right now, as is proper for young ladies. I would not have witnessed the majestic powers of the flume, nor met Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Spader. In short, if I hadn't become a Traveler, I would not be who I am today. Is this a good thing? I still don't know, and I don't think I'll find out until this whole thing is over, if I ever find out at all.

It seemed as though Harry had learned something from out last pass through the waterfall, for he stopped me as I was about to walk underneath.

"Particiano!" He called out clearly as he aimed his wand at the waterfall in front of me. The water parted in the middle and drew to either side like a curtain, allowing us to walk underneath without getting wet, which was always my least favorite part of coming to the flume.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise when we entered the flume, nodding once at Harry as my thanks for separating the waterfall like that. He smiled wryly, and then looked around the cavern with a fearful expression on his face.

"The quigs might still be here." I told Harry breathlessly as I glanced around the cavern myself, afraid of what I might see. There was no way that I wanted to face those zombie quigs again, especially without Hermione here to help.

When I spoke, I noticed Harry's hand crept to his wand, where it has stayed for most of our travels throughout the territories. In fact, as I look over at Harry right now I laugh because his left hand is resting on his wand as he writes with his right hand.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked curiously as I walked up to the wall with the star etched onto it, marking the presence of a flume.

I didn't only make my answer clear to him. I made it clear to the flumes, and the quigs, and probably Saint Dane as well. "Cloral!" I called out, trying as hard as I could to keep my voice strong.

As the flume came to life, I grabbed Harry's hand and we were pulled into the flume along with the music and lights. We were on a journey through time and space, to a territory called Cloral, where Spader lives.

I would have gone to Second Earth first to find Pendragon, if we had not already exhausted that course. Pendragon was not on Second Earth; or at least not where the flume had led me. I suppose the next smartest thing to do would have been to go to Zadaa to find Loor, but to perfectly honest I was no sure if I wanted to meet her. From what I have heard, Loor is someone to be reckoned with, and I would feel much easier with another Traveler on my side. I just hope that Loor knows where Pendragon is. We need the lead Traveler if we wanted to stop Saint Dane, Aiden. I just hope we find him in time.

The flume ride was relatively normal, the only sign that things were changing was the continued addition of pictures to the starry background. As the notes got faster and faster, I prepared myself for a landing, not knowing where we were going to end up. I felt Harry tense up beside me: he too had learned his lesson after one flume ride.

But we didn't land on the ground. The flume shot us out, giving us over to gravity. Where were we going to land? I tried to look around, but I was falling so fast I didn't realize the pool of water until I was already underneath the surface, arms flailing as I tried to determine which way was up. As I broke the surface, I first looked around to make sure that Harry wasn't drowning or anything stupid like that. Luckily, he wasn't. He was treading water a few feet away from me, and I dismissed him from my mind as I continued looking around. The star was etched on the rock wall about twenty feet above our heads, and I raised an eyebrow as I looked around. Harry and I were in the middle of a large pool of water in the middle of what looked like a sealed cavern. The only light came from the water. I assumed that the sun must have been up outside and was reflecting off the bottom of the pool, otherwise the cavern would be completely dark. I swam over to the edge of the water, feeling my feet touch the bottom not long after I had started moving. The pool could not have been that deep, if my five feet four inches allowed me to feel the bottom when I wasn't even near the edge.

As I clambered out of the water and onto the land, I looked around some more. Harry came out and stood next to me, shivering in his wet robes. Although I was not that cold –the air was very warm- I knew that there would be some clothes lying around somewhere. Yet, looking around, I didn't see anything. Sighing, I leaned against the cavern wall, which was covered in vines. To my surprised, the middle of my back was resting on a large, bulky package. I turned around, pulled away the vines, and saw two piles of what I assumed were clothes. I gestured to Harry to follow me, and we walked over to the clothes. I picked up a pile to see what looked like a wet suit, but with shirt and pants. It was a bright blue, and I threw it to Harry. I picked

"Don't look," I cautioned as I took off my shirt. "That wouldn't be nice now, would it?" I smiled to myself, knowing that male hormones were quite funny. I could almost hear the blush creep up his cheeks as he quickly turned away to don his own wetsuit.

When we both had on our Cloral clothes, I grabbed a pair of what looks liked swim fins from behind the vines, handing it to Harry before grabbing a pair for myself. There were still a couple of other items there, and it was only by remembering the other acolyte's descriptions of Cloral's technology that I was able to understand what they were and what I needed to do.

I threw a belt at Harry that I recognized as being used for underwater buoyancy, and put one around myself as well. The last thing to come was the one that I had the hardest time believing worked: an air globe that allowed you to talk and breathe underwater.

"What in the world is all of this stuff?" Harry finally asked me after his hands were full and he realized that I was done chucking stuff at him.

I rolled my eyes. "It just stuff that allows us to breathe and swim underwater. I mean, we have to go underwater for a while until we get out of here." I explained, putting on the swim fins and walking awkwardly over to the water.

Harry started laughing behind me. "You don't seem to realize that I don't need this stuff, Cassie. Magic, remember?" He said, pulling out his wand from where he had stuck it in his pants. I flinched awkwardly as he pulled it out, but held up my arm to stop him.

"No, Harry. That would be mixing the territories, and we can't do that." I said, shoving his wand back towards his face. "We have to rely on what the territory already has. And that is most definitely not magic."

He frowned, but put his swim fins and belt on despite his protests, then looked at the air globe quizzically. "How does this thing work?"

"Come on into the water already, and I'll show you." I said, wading into the pool near what I knew to be the entrance until I was waist deep.

Frowning, he followed me until we were side by side in front of the cavern wall. "The way out is underneath here. Put the air globe over your head. It'll conform to your face shape and allow you to talk and breathe underwater." I explained, pulling the air globe over my face. Although I was expecting it, it was a strange sensation to have a piece of plastic meld itself to your face.

I looked over to make sure that Harry was following my instructions, and with that reassurance I knelt down and placed my head under the water. It was odd to be able to breathe underwater, and at first I just knelt there, getting used to the feeling of being able to do all this stuff underwater that I would normally not be able to do.

"Come on, Harry." I said as he placed his face under the water. "Let's go see Spader."


End file.
